


It Started With You Crawling Through My Window

by ItsYourMilkBoiKags



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Shiro, BECAUSE SHIRO, BUT HE GET'S BETTER, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cinnamon Roll Shiro, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Shiro (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk gives him lessons, I love my two lil cubs, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Jealous Shiro, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance and Shiro are neighbors, Lance knows how to cook, Lance works in a flower shop, M/M, Neighbor au, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro and Lance are awkward precious bby's love and protec, cop shiro, surprisingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYourMilkBoiKags/pseuds/ItsYourMilkBoiKags
Summary: He crawled through his window by mistake.Best mistake ever.





	1. Chapter 1

Great. Just perfect. Fantastic. AMAZING. After a shit half-day at work, Lance was locked out of his apartment. The only reason he got the rest of the day off, was because the boss got sick and that small flower shop is a mess without him there, so they just decided to call it a day. But before that, some little boy was going on and on AND ON about how flowers are meant for girls and that he was supposedly a girl and a pansy for working there. Not to mention that his boss puked in some of the flower pots. It was just a gross day. It also sucks because he apparently has a new neighbor, and he was hoping to welcome them to the apartment complex with a happy smile, but that'll just have to wait. He was too mentally and physically exhausted for that.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to get in? My spare key's with Hunk..." he thought hard, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"Oh right! I never lock my window!"

He should start locking his window.

"Now let's see here..." he shuffled over to the right and gave his window a little push, very relieved that he never locks his window. He shoved it all the way open, and very "gracefully" crawls through and ends up face planting on the floor with a beautiful _'oomph'_. Great. That crack was probably his hip. Good going.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my apartment?" came a deep voice that sent shivers up Lance's spine.

"Um, who the hell are _you_ and what are you doing in _my_ apartment?" spoke up Lance as he lifted his head from the carpet, only to make eye contact with ~~god~~ a really attractive buff guy with a scar across the bridge of his nose, a tuff of white hair, and what looked like a kickass advanced robo prosthetic.

"What are you talking about? You just crawled through my window!"

"...Huh?" Lance finally took a look around, and what do ya know? It was _not_ his apartment. And he was in fact in the apartment of a guy who looked like he could literally rip him in half with his bare hands. Oh. Shit.

"Oh my god!" Lance quickly scrambled to get to his feet and put his hands in the air as if he were being arrested.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD OH. MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY SIR!! I-It's just that I had a long day at work a-and I got locked out of my apartment and I didn't realized that I was infiltrating the wrong place AND OH MY GOD HAVE I SAID I'M SORRY YET?!" Lance was panting from how fast we was throwing out words, hoping the ~~god~~ man would understand and have mercy. It was silent for a few moments, before a loud deep laugh echoed throughout the apartment space.

"It's okay calm down, I understand. We've all had those days."

"We...have?" Lance was confused. Very very confused.

"You know, you can put your arms down." Lance quickly brought his hands down to his sides and cleared his throat.

"Once again, I am SO sorry that I crawled through your window."

"Really, you don't need to worry about it. From what you've said, I take it you're my neighbor on the left right?" Lance slowly nodded, still too shocked and slightly scared too talk. Apparently, this guy wasn't going to stand for silence so he just raised his eyebrow, waiting for a real response.

"Y-Yeah that's right! I'm Lance. Lance McClain. I was gonna make you like a pie or something weird and cheesy like out of those movies you see in like the suburbs where they greet the newcomers with food! But um, instead you get me crawling through your window.....welcome to the complex??" Lance awkwardly grinned. Another ~~heavenly~~ laugh came from the guy.

"I'm bound to remember this welcome for years to come. It's good to meet you Lance, the name's Takashi Shirogane, but I just go by Shiro." He smiled charmingly at Lance, and it was in that moment that Lance remembered how fucking dirty he was from lugging sacks of soil around and kneeling in the garden to tend to the plants, and just how clean and well groomed Shiro was. Now he was really embarrassed. He felt his mocha cheeks flush with a shade of pink as he looked down at his feet (which were also dirty).

"Once again I'm _really_ so-"

"Stop. You apologize to much." Shiro chuckled again and Lance looked at him in astonishment.

 

This guy was fucking cool.


	2. The Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance made Shiro a pie, and Shiro tells Lance that he's a cop.

Work was excruciatingly boring today for Shiro. Yes, he was a cop. Boring means no crime, no chance of injury, no action. That's supposed to be a good thing, but just sitting at the station and looking through a few documents while secretly checking his facebook is like I've already said. Boring. Shiro sighed in relief as he approached his door and dug out his keys. The moment he unlocked his door and stepped inside, he was greeted with quite the surprise.

Right there on his couch watching Glee was his neighbor on the left, Lance McClain. And just the other day, the very same Lance McClain had mistakenly entered his apartment through his window. He couldn't have gotten confused again, could he? He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the boy sprawled out on his couch in baggy pastel purpled shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Oh, yo Shiro. Took ya long enough." Lance sat up and stretched his limbs, a few pops coming from his outstretched fingers.

"Um, Lance?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Why are you in my apartment again?" Shiro had the most stupidly confused look on his face.

"I brought you that pie."

"What...?" He looked towards the connected kitchen and sure enough, there was a steaming hot pie (that smelled fucking delicious) and a small bowl filled with what he was sure was Cool Whip with a spoon inside.

"Then, how did you get in?"

"The window."

....

"You came through my window again?"

"Yeah. I knocked and you didn't answer, so I just crawled through your window because, hey, why not? We're cool now and this time it was intentional." Lance beamed up at Shiro and hopped up on his feet.

"Now come on! Loosen that tie of yours, kick off them shoes, and let's eat some pie!" Lance ran into the kitchen, taking out a large knife, getting ready to cut into the perfect pastry.

"Wait!" Lance stopped before the knife could breach the pies golden crusty outside.

"Wait? What do you mean wait?" asked Lance, knife hovering above the pie. Shiro quickly kicked off his shoes and walked over to Lance and took the knife out of his hands, leaving an even more than before confused Lance staring at him, eyebrows knitted together.

"What are you doing? I can't cut the pie if I don't have the knife. Duh~." Lance was about to reach out to grab the knife until Shiro slightly pushed him back and took his previous position.

"I'll cut it. You shouldn't handle such big knives so carelessly."

"Pfft whaaaat? Dude, I'm 22. I'm _pretty_ sure I can handle the big bad knife. Okay? So let me cut you a slice of pie." Lance held out his hand, waiting for Shiro to hand him the knife. But instead his ears were greeted with the sound of the crust being sliced, and the mushy delicious insides getting cut and moved around.

"What?! NO! I'm supposed to be the one to cut it!"

"Are you five?"

"Oh shut it! This was supposed to be the suburban neighbor thing! The thing I told you about! I was supposed to serve you up some homemade pie, hand it to you, smile, and say 'I know this isn't much, but welcome to the neighborhood! I hope we can become great friends and if you have any questions, you can always come to me!' Ya know? You just ruined that man!" Lance pouted as Shiro set two slices of pie on two already set out plates and handed one to Lance while chuckling.

"I'm sure in the suburbs they don't crawl into their neighbor's homes through their window."

"Oh shut up." Lance grumbled, taking a seat next to Shiro and already digging into his pie.

"I mean, I'm not the greatest cook but man oh man, I must say, I did a great job on this pie."

"What kind is it? Blueberry?"

"Yeah! My favorite! Well, besides Pumpkin." Shiro smiled and gratefully took a bite, the delicious taste of sugar, blueberries, and buttered crust washing over his taste buds like a delicious tidal wave. He couldn't help but groan at the amazing taste.

"Pretty good, huh?" Lance smiled happily as he watched Shiro enjoy his pie.

"This is the best pie I've ever had." Lance laughed and continued stuffing his face with his own creation.

"While I'm flattered, this is _nothing_ compared to the pies my friend Hunk makes."

"Is he really that good?"

"Of course! He even runs his own little pastry shop a couple blocks away. It's really great and from what I've heard recently, business is really booming."

"Wow I'll have to go check the place out sometime if it's really as amazing as you make it out be."

"Definitely. I'll gladly take you whenever we get a chance. By the way Shiro, what's your job? You were out pretty late. OH! Don't tell me you're a host?" Lance raised his eyebrows suggestively and they both busted out laughing. Shiro shook his head as his laughter died down to small chuckles.

"No no, nothing like that. I'm actually a Police Officer."

"WOW! Really?! What's it like?! How is it to cuff up bad guys or to chase someone down the highway?!" Lance practically had stars in his eyes.

"It's really nice."  
"That's all you have to say about being a kickass cop?! 'It's really nice'?!"

"...Yeah?"

"Nothing else?"

"Not really. I get a good feeling since I'm helping people, and I feel great after I catch someone."

"You'll have to tell me some cool stories one of these days."

"I would love to share them with you. I know you'll cherish them."

"Well of course I would! Have you ever been shot? Stabbed? Seen someone get shot or stabbed?" Shiro laughed lowly shaking his head.

"So many questions. Good thing there's plenty of time to answer them."  
"YES!" Lance fist pumped the air, doing a small victory dance on the stool.

"One more thing Lance."

"Hm?"

"Is you being in my apartment while I'm not home gonna become a regular thing?"

"Oh definitely. You can count on it."

"Then I'll get you a spare key."

"No need."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll just go through the window!"

 

Great.


	3. Two New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro feels weird when he comes home from work and Lance isn't there to greet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you all so much!! Man I only made this book on a whim because I wanted more of this glorious ship in the world, and just within the first few hours this book has been up, I've already gotten so many views, so much love, and even amazing comments! Thanks a bunch and make sure to comment more! I just love reading them.

It has only been a week and a half since Shiro first met Lance, and let me just say, what a week and a half. He still get's mini heart attacks and strokes every time he opens his door only to find his tan neighbor doing some type of activity in his living room or kitchen. While it does startle him at first, Shiro really does enjoy the fact that Lance comes over so often and he has someone to hang out and relax with. Not to mention that he likes the idea of Lance waiting for him to come back. Also the food. The food is fucking great. Lance is such a great cook. Like who knew. Lance always claims that his mysterious best friend Hunk is way better, but honestly, Shiro is starting to doubt that. While the food is amazing, him being a cop means needing to stay in shape. So Lance's infamous White Chocolate Macadamia Nut cookies are his worst enemy. Oh so so delicious, but so so unhealthy. He can't turn Lance down when he asks Shiro to taste or eat one. And he can't turn him down when Lance puts them in a container, ready to eat whenever. Plus, I mean, he really does love them. They're so good! He can't help but pig out after Lance finally goes home and the container filled to the brim with freshly baked cookies is just sitting there....taunting him.

He needs help.

Also, something has been bugging him for a couple of days now. What exactly _does_ Lance do for a living? Every day he's been there before Shiro and he's at home in his own apartment in the mornings when Shiro leave's for work. Is he unemployed? That must be it, right? No job would have that flexible of hours. Right? He's overthinking things.

Shiro was sitting at his desk, once again another boring (crimeless) day had ensued, and he was off the clock in literally _one minute._ One more minute and he can go home, open his door, have a small stroke, and eat whatever Lance had prepared. God he was hungry.

_'I wonder what Lance made today? Another pie? Man. I could go for another slice of blueberry pie. That was really good.'_

He snapped out of his thoughts when the small alarm on his phone went off, telling him he was free to leave. Since he had already gathered his things hours ago, he was ready to leave right away.

"Going to see mystery neighbor?" spoke up the secretary Allura as he sped walked by. He stopped and smiled at her, bashfully rubbing his neck.

"Yeah. There's no stopping it anyways. He's always there when I get home anyways."

"Oooh! Only a week and you already gave him a key?" Allura raised her eyebrows in the way Lance had days ago.

"Um...not exactly." She raised an eyebrow, wondering what that could mean. Before she could ask, Shiro was already waving good bye to her and making his way to his car.

"What on earth...?" Allura just shrugged to herself and went back to not very secretly playing Minesweeper.

 

 

Shiro finally pulled into his designated parking space he got when he moved into the complex. He smiled, quickly making his way up the stairs, stomach growling in anticipation for whatever deliciousness Lance was cooking up this time. He pulled out his keys and quickly unlocked the door and swinging it open.

"Hey Lance what are you making today?"

...

"Lance? Are you in the bathroom?"

No reply.

Shiro looked all over his apartment, trying to see if the Cuban neighbor was hiding or something. He wasn't. Shiro walked over to Lance's place and knocked on the door.

"Lance?"

Still nothing. Now Shiro was starting to worry a little. He walked back into his empty apartment and sat down on his couch, frown in place. Without Lance there...it was a depressing empty apartment belonging to a single 28 year old male. Wow. It's even more depressing once you put it into actual words. His stomach growled once more, this time sounding...sad? Can stomachs sound sad? Well. This one sure as hell did. He rubbed his belly slightly, trying to calm his hunger.

"Shh I know. Wait-am I seriously talking to my own stomach?" Shiro sighed, not knowing what to do. He hasn't had any free time to spend alone for a while now since Lance was always there. What did he use to do before Lance accidentally broke into his apartment?  He couldn't even remember now. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something to do that would drown out the quietness. Suddenly, the smooth sound of the plastic frame of the window sliding met his ears along with a thump and a soft 'ouchie'. Shiro's eyes snapped open and he sat forward, staring at the lump on the floor that was Lance McClain. Lance jumped up, dusting himself off and looking over towards Shiro, smile in place. He let out an over dramatic gasp and put his hand up to his mouth in fake shock.

"Oh my god! This isn't my apartment~! I am so sorry!" Lance laughed loudly, clutching his sides.

"Lance...?"

"Hm? Yeah what is it?"

"You're...here?"

"Um...yeah? Do you not want me to be here or something? Cause I mean, I can crawl right back out that window." Lance pointed behind himself, smile getting even wider somehow. Shiro quickly shook his head and stood up, awkward smile plastered on his features.

"No that's not it, it's just, you weren't here when I got home. Where were you?"

"Oh! I was at work!"

"Work?"

_'So he isn't unemployed?'_

"Yeah. I probably shoulda told you before hand. For the past week or so I've only been getting half days because my boss has been really sick, but now he's back and so that means I go back my normal schedule. From now on you'll get here before me, BUT HAVE NO FEAR! I'll still make you the most amazing dishes you'll ever eat! So sit back. Relax. And I'll whip us up something real good. Mkay?" Shiro was absolutely dumbfounded.

"So, what exactly is your job?"

"Oh yeah! I've never told you huh? I work at a small flower shop on the same block as Hunk's pastry place. It's called 'Coran's Flower's'. Simple right? But I like it."

"I...see."

"What, don't like my job or something?" Lance teasingly raised a defiant brow.

"No not at all! It actually suits you."

"So you think I'm a pansy?" Shiro's face flushed with embarrassment as he shook his hands defensively.

"That's not what I meant! Anyways," Shiro cleared his throat while trying to ignore the fact his neighbor was doubled over in laughter, "what's for dinner?"

"Well let's find out! I keep my cookbook here now." Lance ran into the kitchen, Shiro following behind and sitting on a stool, waiting to see what Lance wants to make.

"How about something easy and delicious?"

"Sure Lance, what did you have in mind?" Lance excitedly turned around and jumped up in the air.

"PIZZA!" Shiro smiled softly, nodding in agreement.

"Sounds good. But I don't think I have the right ingredients."

"Oh trust me. You do."

"I-I do?"

"Mhm! I stocked up your fridge a couple days ago. Surprised you haven't noticed. Before I stocked it up, it was such a sad fridge. A package of processed ham, one tomato, an old block of cheese, half a gallon of milk, and-okay you have some serious explaining to do." Shiro looked at Lance curiously. What would have to explain?

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Um YEAH. You put  **PEANUT BUTTER** IN THE FRIDGE!! WHO DOES THAT?!"

"You aren't supposed to put that in the fridge?"

"No you aren't supposed to that in the fridge! You my good sir, have committed a crime! Now go officer! Go turn yourself in!" Lance huffed and started taking things out of the fridge one by one. Lance looked over his shoulder and waved Shiro off.

"Go watch T.V. or something. I'm gonna be jamming out while making this."

"Jamming out?"

"Yeah." Lance pulled out his phone and plugged it in to a speaker that Shiro apparently had. Lance looked at him and smirked.

"Jamming out." He slammed his finger down on his phone, suddenly the words 'Oh baby baby' ring out followed by piano.

"What...is this?"

"The queen of course. Well, _my_ queen anyways." Lance turned it up and started swaying to the beat while rolling out the dough.

"MY LONELINESS IS KILLING ME! AND I~! I MUST CONFESS! I STILL BELIEVE! STILL BELIEVE!!!! WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU I LOSE MY MIND! GIVE ME A SIIIIIIIGGN! HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" Lance half-heartedly sang out, getting more and more into it. Tapping his foot, heavily swaying his hips, head nodding along.

"Oh babay babay how was I supposed....ta know~. Oh babay babay, I shouldn't have let, ya goooo." Lance was accentuating the pronunciation heavily. Shiro was trying (failing) to hide his laughter, causing his sides to ache. Lance turned around, false hurt on his face.

"Do you not like the way I sing? How rude!" They both laughed. Suddenly Britney's voice rang out in a new tune and Lance gasped out of enjoyment.

"OH MAH GOD! SHIRO! THIS MY SONG!!!" Lance practically screamed (he did) while walking over just to shake Shiro. Shiro laughed, enjoying the sight.

"Let me break the ice! Allow me to get you right! But you warm up to me, baby I can make you feel~!" Lance was really getting into the song. It was just, it was just a sight man. Lance was stomping his feet, basically screaming the lyrics, no care in the world while basically throwing the cheese and peperoni onto the soon to be pizza.

Shiro had found out two new things about Lance today.

It was a good day.


	4. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a heatwave wreaking havoc upon the city and Shiro's AC is broken. But his pal and neighbor Lance's AC is fully functional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sucks ass. I was actually going to update LAST NIGHT but right before I could post the chapter, it lagged out and I lost everything. T^T  
> So this one isn't as good as the first one was.   
> ALSO  
> I wrote this based off the fact that FUCK it is hot as fresh shit upstairs in my bedroom.   
> Also.  
> P.s.  
> Comment ;)  
> I love comments.

Lance was dying. Hell. Everyone in L.A. was dying. There was a god awful heatwave wreaking havoc, and Lance was stuck a sweaty mess on Shiro's leather couch waiting for his return. Was this seriously how he was spending his first full day off in a while? Having his skin stick and have to be torn off every time he tried to move even a little? It's only been 10 minutes and he already felt like he could melt into a Lance puddle. Apparently, Shiro's AC was broken, and no, he wasn't the one who broke it. It just stopped working. There was no way in hell he was going to suffer like this. He was going to go back to his place. This was too much man. TOO. MUCH. He even tried listening to his queen to cool himself down, BUT GOD DAMMIT Britney's voice just warmed up the place even more. Lance slowly sat up, his arms and thighs sounding like stickers being ripped off. He was literally _panting._ He stood up, and shuffled over to the window like a zombie, arms shaking as he opened it up.

Yes. He could have gone through the door.

But god dammit this man commits!

You go in the window.

_You go out the window._

Lance was even worse climbing through windows when he was too hot to even form a proper sentence. He fell out of course, his foot catching on the windowsill. It was too hot to hurt. The heat distracted him from the dull ache thumping through his wrist. Lance opened the door to his apartment and collapsed onto the nice cool ground, sighing in relief.

"Fuck you heat. You can't touch me." Lance kicked his door shut from the ground and a small smile made its way onto his face as the small hum of his _functional_ AC resounded throughout the apartment space. Still too exhausted to actually move, Lance awkwardly shuffled on the ground so he could strip himself of his T-Shirt. Lance crawled over to his bright blue sofa where his cat 'Blue' was lounging, enjoying the cool air. He pushed himself up and made a small thump as he successfully made his way onto his couch, sighing in content.

 

 

Oh my god this was torture. Today of all day's, Shiro was stuck in his fucking patrol car that was well over a hundred degrees. But that personal hell was over now, as Shiro groggily made his way up the steps of the complex, the sun still berating down on him. He groaned as he realized he probably look gross as hell. But then again, _everybody_ looked gross today. Sweat stains, running makeup, messy hair, hunched over, every one was just a mess. He walked into his apartment only to be struck with more intense heat than what was outside.

"What? Why is it hotter in here than out there? I turned the AC on this morning." He glanced around the room, noticing the lack of his Cuban neighbor's presence.

_'He must be at his place. It's like hell itself in here.'_

Shiro slowly walked towards his bedroom to change into basketball shorts and a black tank top, just ready to get into some more appropriate clothing for such heat.

 

 

Lance new Shiro was finally back after hearing his little comment about how his apartment was hotter than the heat stricken outside world. Lance picked up the now empty Brisk Tea can he had managed to get up and snag and chucked it at the wall that connected his and Shiro's apartments.

Hearing the sudden light thud on the other side of his living room wall Shiro jumped a little, not expecting that.

"Yo Shiro! Get your butt over here now!" At the sound of Lance's voice, and after he registered that he was supposed to go over to his apartment for the first time ever, Shiro got up and walked over. Before he could even bring his hand up to knock, he heard Lance's exhausted 'Just come in already'. The minute he stepped in and closed the door behind himself, fresh ice cold air washed over his body. He sighed happily, clearly enjoying the change in temperature. Then nervousness struck him. He's only been in two people's home's before. He would say three, but Keith was his little brother, so that didn't really count. The other two were Allura and his friend Matt. He looked around and his eyes were greeted with light grey walls with tons and tons of pictures of Lance with friends and people that resembled him, so probably his family. There were also pictures of just friends where he wasn't in them, indicating he was the one taking the picture. He glanced to his left and saw a bright blue couch with a tan arm draped over, well, the _arm_ of the couch.

"Yeah my place is great. Now are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna grab yourself an iced tea and come sit down?" Shiro jumped and silently grabbed himself a tea and sat down at the very end of the couch. He looked at what was playing on the T.V. Was that....a Spanish soap opera? They both sat in silent for a few minutes. Shiro was trying his damned hardest to understand what was happening. It was all in Spanish. Yes. But Lance was actually translating it for him, and he _still_ had to idea what was happening. That one girl was pretending to be in love with one of the twins, but she was pregnant with their dad's child, the twins actually conspired together and threatened their triplet, Fredrico? Was that his name? He didn't know. The dad's uncle, Antonio, just got out of a coma and he expresses his love for the girl. It was, it was just a mess. Before Shiro could finally give up and ask Lance to explain the situation to him, Lance had placed his feet on Shiro's lap and Shiro froze. Lance just continued translating like it was nothing. No one's ever put their feet on his lap before?? Do people usually do this?? Shiro's new to the whole friend thing.

If you couldn't tell.

"Wow! I can't believe Catalina just slapped Antonio in front of Carlada and Sanchez!" After that the credits rolled and Lance 'awe'd' sadly. Lance's face morphed back into a bright grin once more as he rolled off the couch, onto his stomach, and the rolled over to the T.V. stand and grabbed his phone. Shiro raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Shiro! I have an idea. We should exchange numbers!"

....

"What?"

Shiro was dumbfounded.

"Yeah! We should exchange phone numbers because what If I'm gonna be late up to a certain time, or like an emergency so I can't go over or something like that! Or if something important happens, I can't wait all day and then just sit on your couch and tell you. So let's exchange phone numbers, yeah?"

Oh.

Oh!

OH!

Lance wanted his phone number! Up until this point, Shiro has only had 3 contacts, and those were once again, Allura, Keith, and Matt. He can have another one! Yay for Shiro! Makin friends like a champ.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Shiro dug out his own phone, handing his to Lance and Lance handing him his. Lance and Shiro gave each other their phones back. Shiro opened up his contacts and sure enough, there was a fourth one added.

**Keith**

**Allura**

**Matt**

**Sexy Cuban**

....

Um....

"W-What?" He mumbled to himself, face erupting in a dusty pink as he clicked on the 'Sexy Cuban' contact and yep. It was Lance's. Lance's contact picture was of Lance winking at the camera and doing childish finger guns. When did he have time to take that?

Lance on the other hand, was eagerly opening up his contacts list, ready to see Shiro's contact.

**Master Chef**

**Salty Gremlin**

**Douche**

**Salty Gremlin's Bro**

**Boss Mustache**

**Mum <3 **

**Abuela <3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shiro**

 

_'Are you kidding me?? Shiro? JUST Shiro?! But that's so boring!! I'll have to change that!'_

Lance quickly went to edit Shiro's contact name and was happy with the new and improved contact in his list of friends.

**Officer ;)**

_'I'll have to sneak a pic later.'_

Lance hopped back up on the couch and settled his feet back up on Shiro's lap, the episode of Glee Lance had bookmarked starting up. Shiro was grateful. At the beginning of the episode, it did a quick little recap of what has happened in the past and that ended with a little 'And that's what you missed on GLEE!'

Shiro oddly found himself getting caught up in the show. Before they both knew it, they were already episodes and episodes in. Lance has seen every single episode more than 5 times, and yet, he still finds himself getting caught up in the drama, singing along, and gasping every time something shocking happens. Lance checked his phone and realized it was already 11.

"Woah! Time flies doesn't it?"   
"Hm? Oh, what? Oh! I didn't realize it was this late. I'm sorry for staying over so late."

"Hah? What're you talking about Shiro? I don't care. Stay for as long as you want. In fact, why don't you just stay the night?"

"Stay the night?"

"Yeah! A sleep over! It's probably way too hot to get any real sleep at your place anyways. So just stay! Besides! We're right next door, so when you need to get ready for work in the morning, you can just walk right over. SO? Whaddya say officer?" Lance was right. And plus, I mean, it would be fun to stay at Lance's. Actually, it already _is_ fun, but it'll probably get better if he stays the night. Shiro shrugged, small smile in place as he looked at Lance.

"Sure, why not?"

"HELL YEAH! SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP OOOOOOOVEEEEEERRRR~!"

 

Let the sleepover COMMENCE!


	5. Party Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just HAD to brag to Pidge and Hunk about Shiro staying the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and sorry for such a shit chapter!
> 
> I've been feeling kinda sick these last few days, and yesterday I went school shopping. I'm still feeling sick, but I wanted to at least get another chapter up.

Shiro was sitting oddly straight for some reason. It was already almost midnight, him and Lance have already watched Soap Operas and fucking Glee together, and he was completely normal throughout all of it. But the moment Lance had called it a 'Sleepover' Shiro became nervous. Why? Because this poor boy has never ever had a sleepover or been to a sleepover in his whole life.

Wow.

He's stayed the night at his friend Matt's apartment a couple times, but that was just because they were hanging out and he got too tired to leave and crashed on his couch. But with Lance, he had a feeling things were gonna be different. Lance seemed like the type to go all out when it comes to these things.

Oh boy.

Shiro had _no_ fucking idea what was about to go down.

He glanced over in Lance's direction, only to see him texting on his phone.

 

**Group Chat : SquadFam**

**Group Members : Master Chef, Salty Gremlin, Meme_King**

**Meme_King has logged in**

 

 **M_K :** GUYS!! You know that one neighbor I was talking about?!

 

_**Salty Gremlin and Master Chef have logged in** _

**SG :** You mean "Sexy Police Guy Who I Wouldn't Mind Being My Future Husband"? That one?

 **M_K :** Yup! That's the one!

 **MC :** So?? What about him? What happened this time?  
 **M_K :** Oh no no Hunk. That's where you're wrong! It isn't about what _happened_ it's about what is _currently_ happening!!

 **SG :**?? What is _currently happening?_

 **M_K :** Sleepover??

 **SG :** WHAT?!

 **MC :** REALLY?!

 **M_K :** YEAH! HE'S ON MY COUCH RIGHT NOW WATCHING GLEE WITH ME OMG OMG OMG HE'S GONNA BE SLEEPING ON MY COUCH!!

 **SG :** WHY TF ARE YOU TEXTING US IF HE'S RIGHT THERE **ON YOUR COUCH!?**

 **MC :** Yeah seriously dude!! GO!

 **M_K :** YOU'RE RIGHT! WISH ME LUCK!

 

_**Meme_King has logged off** _

 

 **MC :** We're totally gonna go over there right?

 **SG :** Totally.

 

_**Salty Gremlin has logged off** _

_**Master Chef has logged off** _

 

 

Lance set his phone off to the side and looked over at Shiro.

"ALRIGHT!" Lance yelled sitting properly. Shiro jumped a little at the sudden noise and looked over towards Lance in question.

"So! What do you wanna do Shiro?" Lance looked at Shiro expectantly.

"Um...I'm not-I don't-wasn't it fine to watch T.V.?" Shiro was blushing out of embarrassment.

_'What do people usually do at sleepovers?'_

This poor boy was totally in the dark.

 

Please save this boy.

 

"Well, we can make s'mores!"

"S'mores? But we're inside." Shiro looked at Lance dumbfound. You can't make s'mores inside. Can you? Also, are we just going to ignore the fact that Lance already has the stuff for s'mores even though he had no idea any of this was gonna happen?

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro. You poor thing. Get creative! Get out of the box! We don't need a campfire to roast mallows! We can do it inside! My stove is right over there!"

"Won't it taste weird?"

"You can never ruin a marshmallow, no matter how hard you try. Well, except for those people who just completely burn it and eat it all black and charred."

"I'm one of those people."  
'WHAT?! NONONONONONONONO! We're going to fix that right this minute!" Lance stood up and was already halfway to his kitchen before he heard two sets of knocks coming from his door. He looked at it weird.

"What the? It's already past midnight! Who could that be?" Shiro was about to get up and answer it but Lance signaled for him to stay put. The knocking got louder and faster and Lance speed walked towards it, swinging the door open only to be met with the blistering heat, and the two sweating figures of his best friends, Hunk and Pidge. His initial shock was instantly erased as he got close and quietly hissed at them.

 _"What the hell are you two doing here!? You know Shiro's he-OH MY GOD YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU GUYS!"_ Hunk and Pidge quietly laughed.

"We're lucky we live so close. Otherwise this heat would have destroyed me." Pidge muttered, fanning herself with her hand. Hunk peeked inside a little and saw the shoulders and head of the man that must be the famous 'Shiro' Lance always goes on about. Shiro turned his head and saw the two people in Lance's doorway and stood up, rising to his full height of six something. Specifics don't really matter the moment you reach 6 feet. Either way you're fucking TALL. He ~~majestically~~ made his way over towards Lance and the door, greeting the two people at the door with a soft smile, missing the three _'oh my god'_ 's that were barely breathed out.

"Hello there, are you two friend's of Lance's?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised. The moment the two silently nodded, Shiro's smile widened even more.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Takashi Shirogane, but please call me Shiro. Everything else feels too formal." Lance was too caught up in staring to notice how Pidge slipped through the doorway and Hunk just pushed him off towards the side so he could enter as well.

"Hey, I'm Pidge and this is Hunk." Hunk kindly waved and shut the door for Lance. Lance snapped out of it at the sound of the door shutting, jumping lightly.

"Ah-uh-yeah! I didn't know you two were coming over tonight?" Lance's smile was so strained it was funny, but only the two 'intruders' took notice.

"Yeah sorry about that, but both of our AC's stopped working and we figured we could just crash at your place." Hunk's smile only got wider when Lance's eyebrow twitched.

"Shouldn't be a problem right? You always let us come over whenever we want anyways." Lance glared at them.

 **"Yes. It's fine. Shiro and I were just about to make s'mores. Would you care to partake?"** Pidge and Hunk smiled evilly at him.

"S'mores sound fantastic." spoke up Hunk, already heading towards the kitchen.

"Indeed they do." Pidge followed Hunk into the kitchen, a smiling Shiro and grumpy Lance right behind.

"I'm sorry about this Shiro." Shiro raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hm? For what? You're helping out your friends in need, and besides, they seem like nice people."

 

What a great guy!!

 

God dammit.

 

 

This was going to be....interesting??


	6. A/N  (I'm so fucking sorry I hate these too but bear with meh plz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT JUST READ IT PLEASE

 

Hey guys!

Yes!

Not a chapter!

I'm very sorry about that btw.

I really hate A/N's myself so I'm gonna keep this short.

SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW.

**FUN.**

So that means that yes, while I get back into the exhausting hell that is school, updates are gonna be a itsy bitsy bit slow.

BUT HAVE NO FEAR BECAUSE A NEW CHAPTER SHALL COME YOUR WAY TOMORROW!!

Just a warning though, okay?

I'm sorry for this!

AND I'M REALLY HAPPY BECAUSE I ACTUALLY HAVE PEOPLE DEDICATED TO READING THIS BOOK??

LIKE WHAT??

THEY COMMENT ON ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER AND I'M JUST??

SO HAPPY??

YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!

Anyways, like I said, slower updates and a new incoming chapter up by tomorrow!

 


	7. Wtf Happened Last Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wtf happened last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE GOTTEN SO MANY NICE AND SUPPORTIVE COMMENTS AND IT MADE ME SO HAPPY  
> SERIOUSLY THANK YOU GUYS A BUNCH 
> 
> ALSO  
> I know there was supposed to be a chapter yesterday, HELL, I even PROMISED but uhm....still getting into the swing of things I guess?? No excuse, I know, and I'm sorry, but HERE IT IS NOW!! *YaaaaaY*  
> SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAYS!!!???!!?!?!

What.

The hell.

Happened last night.

 

Lance slowly opened his eyes, only to be rudely greeted by the harsh sunlight that was shining through his trashed apartment. He groaned quietly. What pillow was this? Why was it so hard?

 _"And what smells like dirty rose water mixed with smelly feet?"_ He questioned quietly, not expecting an answer.

"It's rude to call a woman's feet _'smelly'_ you know."

A female??

British??

WH A T?!

Lance surged forward, completely sitting up now fully awake. Was this really his apartment? _This_ dump that looked like a bull went rampant?! AND WHO WAS THAT WOMAN?! He turned his head to the side where the voice was coming from and he saw a young woman with messy white hair half-heartedly glaring at him.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" The mysterious woman slowly sat up as well, rubbing her head as she squinted at him.

"Allura, we met last night. Do you not remember? Then again, I guess I don't remember much either."

"Last night?" Lance heard another loud groan come from the far corner that was stuffed with blankets and sluggish movement.

"Yes my young boy, last night."

"Coran? What're you doing here?" Lance was  _very_ confused, and by the looks on the other two's faces, he wasn't the only one.

"I got a text from Hunk last night telling me you were having a get together. I came over, brought some flower's, and then the rest is kinda blurry."  _Allura_ apparently, nodded her head, as if recalling something.

"Yes, yes I remember something along those lines. Shiro texted me inviting me to a party, which I found strange because Shiro never goes to party's, and the way he texted me was very.... _not Shiro_   _like_ at all, so I came over to check on him...then the rest is also quite fuzzy." Lance shook his head at the weird predicament.

"Okay. Pidge and Hunk came over, we were all making s'mores....it was a mess, so I went to clean it up, then we had a... _game?_ Of some sort while watching Glee."

"Glee! Oh I love that show!" Allura exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together.

"Not the time now princess." Lance shook his head.

"P-Princess...?" 

"Everything after Glee is too blurry." Lance frowned then got up. If his one of his best friends/boss and a cute girl with white hair were here, then Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro had to be somewhere around his place. Lance got off the floor and wandered into the living room, only to see a passed out Shiro hanging off the couch in an unnatural manner, a sleeping Pidge on the floor surrounded by marshmallows and, _was that Matt??_ He had a mustache and goatee painted on his face with what looked (he hoped) was melted chocolate. Lance looked to his right and of course, like he expected, found Hunk laying on top of his counters with cereal spilt all over him. Leaning up against his door in a very uncomfortable manner was a guy with his cat on top of his-OH MY FUCKING GOD IS THAT A MULLET?! WHO DARE!? WHO TF DARE BRING A MULLET INTO HIS PLACE?! 

 His place was wrecked and people were trashed. Allura and Coran walked out behind Lance, taking in the messy apartment. Coran was mortified with the mess, while Allura was trying to hold her laughter back at the idea of _someone_ having to clean all of this up. Also she saw the goatee and curly chocolate mustache Matt was sporting, and she was loving it.

Lance's eye was twitching.

This was his apartment.

All trashed and tore up.

Over half of the people _in_ his apartment are complete strangers.

He had one of the biggest hangover's he has ever had.

 

Lance. Was. So. Done.

 

**"EVERYONE GET UP AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"**

 

And they better do it in detail.

 


	8. Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance storms out of the apartment and runs into his mentally abusive ex boyfriend.

Lance was absolutely furious. His lovely apartment was trashed, there was a stranger with a  _mullet_ with  **HIS CAT,** AND IT WAS ALL PIDGE AND HUNK'S FAULTS!! Lance tried to stay calm. That was the only thing he could do in this situation. He tried taking deep breathes as everyone groaned and got up, looking confused as to where they were and what happened. He was tapping his foot impatiently and trying to crack and absolutely flip his shit. 

 ** _"So. What. Happened."_** He demanded, his voice reaching an all new low. Hunk nervously made his way towards Lance, waving his hands in a manner to calm Lance's ever growing fury. 

"N-Now, now Lance. Let's all just take it easy."

**_"Easy?? EASY?!_ HUNK! MY APARTMENT IS TRASHED AND THERE'S STRANGERS SLEEPING  _IN IT!_ HOW IN THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE IT EASY?! I KNOW YOU AND PIDGE ARE THE REASON BEHIND THIS, SO FESS UP!" **

Pidge guiltily walked her way over, head down and her hands in her pockets. He was halfway behind Hunk, trying to hide behind him slightly. 

"Lance, I'm, I'm sorry. Hunk and I thought it would be fun to invite people over and have a little party but..."

"But things got out of hand and we're sorry." finished Hunk, unintentionally giving his best friend puppy dog eyes. Lance shook his head stubbornly. 

 _"I'm going out for a walk. When I get back, everything better be cleaned up!"_ Lance stomped off and out of his apartment, slamming his door behind him, causing everyone else to jump. Shiro was blinking in confusion while looking around the apartment, Keith was confused as to why a cat was on his head, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran all felt terrible, and Allura was just kind of standing there trying to remember the night before. 

"We really did it this time." Muttered Pidge, and Hunk placed a comforting hand on her back, rubbing comforting circles. He sighed, staring at the door his all time best friend had stormed out of. 

"Yeah....we did." 

 

 

 

Lance was feeling a lot of things, but he was mainly mad and sad. The longer he walked, the worse he felt for just abandoning everyone there to clean. He shook his head.

_'No Lance. It's **their** fault. They need to clean it up!'_

Lance nodded to himself, his fast paced walk slowing to a normal speed. 

_'But what about Shiro? And Coran? It wasn't their fault. They shouldn't have to clean up.'_

Lance stopped, looking over his shoulder to the barely visible apartment complex in the distance. He sighed and looked down at his feet. He was conflicted. Lance knew he wouldn't even be able to  _be_ mad at them any longer in just a few minutes. He was a part of it. While they did call those people over, he  _was_ a part of the trashing. Plus it was his apartment. It was also his responsibility. He couldn't just leave them to do that. And while yes, his apartment was absolute garbage now, he doesn't even really care about it as much as he thought he did. Maybe it's the fact that some dude with a freaking  **mullet** was canoodling with his precious baby Blue, and he woke up to a foot in his face, or that his supposed to be night alone with Shiro was ruined. If it was just him alone, he would have invited Hunk, Pidge, Matt, and Coran over himself to party and it would have gotten trashed anyways. Lance turned around. He wasn't mad anymore. This was Pidge and Hunk he was talking about. 

A small smile spread on his face as he started walking towards his apartment again, actually now laughing at the whole thing. It was ridiculous. With everyone's efforts, his place could be back to the amount of clean it was before within an hour and a half. Lance suddenly jumped at the sound of a loud car horn right next to him and he looked over, seeing his ex-boyfriend Lotor. His face paled as he saw the silver haired male looking up at him. Now that he really looked at himself, he was a wreck. Same wrinkled clothes as the day before, stains on his shirt and pants, very noticeable colored alcoholic beverages coloring the white of his shirt, and his hair was astray. He flushed in embarrassment now, avoiding the eyes of his ex lover. 

"Lance, you look awful." He pointed out, his deep voice sending involuntary shivers down Lances spine. These weren't the good type either. 

"Uh, y-yeah I just um, got back from a party." 

"Hm....how about you hop in? I'll give you a ride." Lance's heart was picking up in panic.

"N-No I'm good. So I'm gonna go now." 

"That's no good." Lance heard Lotor mumble, and his heart almost leaped out of his chest at the sound of the car door opening. The moment Lotor was stepping out Lance booked it towards his apartment, every instinct in his being telling him to get away as fast as possible. He shook his head. 

_'Why did I have to run into **him** of all people!?' _

Lotor had always criticized Lance. Even on the smallest things. He always had Lance on edge, and always forced him to change to Lotor's liking. While his touches were normal and sometimes even gentle, his words were harsh. Lotor was the person who made Lance lose all of his confidence, and he was just now starting to rebuild it. There's no way he'll let Lotor tear down his structure again. 

Before Lance even knew it, he was panting and right in front of his door. He gulped and quickly rushed inside, slamming the door behind him again. Everyone looked up from their cleaning and looked at him. Hunk was the first one to speak up.

"Lance, why're you crying?" 

_'Huh?"_

Lance moved his hands up to his eyes

He was crying.

"L-" his voice was strained and it was hard to get  _his_ name out, "Lotor." 

Hunk immediately dropped his rag and rushed towards Lance and brought him into a hug. 

 _"It's gonna be okay Lance. Let's go into the bedroom for a little while."_ Lance nodded and sniffled into his best friends shirt. Hunk looked over his shoulder only to be met with all the concerned gazes and the angry looks from Pidge and Coran. 

"We'll be back in a little bit." Hunk guided Lance out of the room without anymore words and everyone just stared at the space they disappeared into. 

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows, uncomfortable with the fact that some  _Lotor_ guy out there had made the happy-go-lucky Lance break into tears. He looked over towards Pidge in silent question, just like everyone else besides Coran. 

"Lance's ex boyfriend. That bastard knocked Lance down until he was just a formal shell of himself. He's the reason Lance doesn't have any faith in himself anymore." Pidge slammed her fist onto the countertop. 

Shiro stared at the space the two had gone and his features softened while thinking of a crying Lance just behind there. Why would anyone do that to Lance? Lance was....perfect. While he was a little crazy, it was what made him  _Lance._ Who would even dare to change that? 

 

Whoever this  **Lotor** guy was, Shiro didn't like him at all. 

 

He would even go as far as to say he hates him. 

 

 

And did she say Lance's ex  _boyfriend??_


	9. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk has a helpful flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE AND THAT IT'S SHORT!! FORGIVE ME!!  
> But I mean, hey. Shiro man.

Lance was finally calming down thanks to the wonderful help of Hunk. He rubbed soothing circles onto his back as Lance took deep steady breaths. The tears had already dried, and the image of Lotor forgotten. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

"I'm such an idiot. I had a total breakdown right in front of Shiro and some strangers! Shiro must think I'm lame." He laughed bitterly and clenched his fists. Hunk shook his head as his eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Of course not! He's not the type of guy, and you know that. Besides, if he _was_ that type of guy, there's no way Pidge and I would even allow him to be within 1,000 meters of you." Lance sniffled and looked up towards his best friend, eyes glassy and red.

 

"So...you like him?" Hunk nodded, big grin forming.

"You bet. Pidge, Coran, and I all like him. You found yourself a good one." Lance looked back down at his feet, a small frown replacing his smile.

 

"But Shiro's not, _you know-"_

"Gay?"

"Yeah, that!" Hunk chuckled to himself, only making Lance even more confused.

 

**_Flashback_ **

****

_Music was going, people were arriving, and the drinks were being served. Hunk had no clue who the guy with the mullet and the silver haired girl were, but the more the merrier._

_Shiro walked up to him, leaning on the counter and gazing out into the living room where the silver girl and Coran were chatting it up while Pidge and Lance were chugging down alcohol like their lives depended on it. He sighed and looked at the ground, something clearly on his mind._

_"Woah what's wrong dude?" Hunk asked as he leaned forward to try and get a better look at the distressed mans face._

_"It's just that.... **Lance.** " Hunk jumped up and his eyes went wide._

_"OH my god! I'm so so sorry! What did he do? Lance get over here!" Shiro quickly signaled for him to stop and so he did._

_"No, it's not that he did something wrong." Hunk raised an eyebrow._

_"Is Lance...perhaps in a relationship?" He was trying too hard to be nonchalant. Hunk had to strain every muscle in his body to stop himself from laughing at his obviousness. He put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head._

_"No, he's not. Why do you want to know?" The last part emphasized. _

_"Well, uh-" Shiro coughed into his fist, "n-no real reason, it's just that um, that he comes over a lot and I'm afraid that I'm taking time away from his.... **girl** friend....?" _

_This was too much._

_"Seriously, man, no worries. Lance and his **boyfriend** broke up a long long time ago. That **guy** is old news. **He** wasn't right for him." Shiro tried to hide the smile that was quickly trying to grow on his face at this new information. (He wasn't successful). _

_"Oh...I-I see. Well then. Thank you, for letting me know. For the not taking up his time thing. Yep." Hunk's smile softened. This guy was tall, handsome, buff (af), kind, but also awkward and quirky at times. It was refreshing to see an attractive person with quirks. Is it weird that Hunk was already planning the wedding?? It's not, is it? No. I didn't think so. Shiro gazed out once more, eyes visibly softening at the sight of Lance._

 

_Hunk patted his back gently._

_"Take good care of him for me."_

_"Of course I will."_

_**Flashback done.** _

__

Hunk smiled brightly and stood up.

"Oh man, you've got quite the future ahead of you."

"Huh? Hey Hunk, what does-"

"Now let's go help them clean." Hunk starts walking away, leaving Lance alone on the bed.

**"WAIT HUNK!! WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"**

Hunk is the #1 Shance shipper.


	10. The One Where Lance Has No Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People cleaned up.  
> Lance has no food.  
> People left.
> 
> Very. Very. Very. Short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY SUPPORTIVE COMMENTS OMG THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSO MUCH

The place was basically spotless now, all signs of the party removed. It went a lot faster without any more distractions and with Hunk and Lance back from their talk to help out. Shiro had this weird feeling settling in his gut. It wasn't the anger about whoever the fuck that one douchebag was that made Lance cry, he knew that for sure. That feeling resides in his chest and fists. This feeling was different. He felt like something important happened last night, but he just couldn't remember for the life of him. He knew it had something to do with Lance. but just  _what_ exactly? He kept glancing at the now smiling and laughing boy, happy that he's back to his old self. He noticed Allura making her way over towards him, so he broke his gaze away from the  ~~pretty~~ Cuban boy and put his attention on his coworker. 

"I like him." She simply stated. He smiled and hummed, glad that she approved. 

"He's... _interesting._ Plus, I've seen his bathroom. He has good taste in products, I'll have to ask him for advice sometime." She clasped her hands together and gasped, "Oh! I know! I'll take him shopping with me! Oh, it'll be so much fun!" Her eyes twinkled just at the thought and he laughed. 

"Don't run him off." Shiro joked and Allura glared at him.

"I should be telling _you_ that! This guy's a real catch! Don't you dare let him go, or I'll set him up with someone who would never." Shiro chuckled again and shook his head, looking over at Lance again.

"Believe me, I know, and I don't plan on it." Allura hummed with approval and looked over at Lance as well. She smiled and started walking towards him, waving over her shoulder in farewell to Shiro. She tapped the boy's shoulder and he turned to look at her, smile almost blinding.

"I apologize for trashing your place, but the party in itself was a blast. I look forward to hanging out with you again Lance." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Again?" Lance repeated, confused. Allura giggled and sighed.

"Oh, you really  _are_ interesting. I left my number on the counter, I expect you to add me to your contacts. Let's go shopping sometime, I need advice on skin care and from what I've seen, you know your stuff." Lance's eyes lit up at that and he smiled even wider.

"I'd love to!" They both laughed and Allura said her goodbye's, leaving Lance's apartment to head home. Coran, Matt, and Mullet guy left a couple minutes after Allura, and before he knew it, Hunk and Pidge had left as well, leaving Lance and Shiro alone. Lance hummed to himself and looked at Shiro weirdly. Before Shiro could even open his mouth, Lance spoke. 

"Don't you have work?" Shiro shook his head and laughed. 

"I called in sick. It wouldn't be right for me to go to work in this condition." 

Well actually, Allura somehow managed to convince the boss to give her and Shiro a day off today. 

Lance smiled, nodding in understanding. His stomach growled and his tan features were suddenly brushed over with a dusty pink, only to darken once Shiro's hearty laugh reached his ears.

"Oh shut it!" Lance huffed and walked over to the fridge, only to find it empty.

"Whoops. I guess we all ate it last night." he sighed and looked around the room, trying to find a solution, but then it hit him! He spun around to face Shiro and smiled.

"Hey, wanna just go out to eat?" Shiro perked up instantly.

Food + Lance + Him = Date?

Did this count as a date?

It did for him.

(It did for Lance too but  _shhh)._

 

Shiro smiled back and him, a newfound twinkle in his metallic gray eyes.

"Sounds great."

 


	11. IHOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro make it to IHOP (finally lol I know you've been waiting).
> 
> Lil bit of Langst.
> 
> Shiro starts questioning some things.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE NOTES BECAUSE VERY IMPORTANT :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hello! Yes!
> 
> Okay, so, I know I haven't posted in a long time! Schoo. Ya know. 
> 
> BUT I HAVE BEEN READING ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND THEY'RE ALL SO GREAT OML THANK YOU SO MUCH!!
> 
> Okay.
> 
> So. 
> 
> A lil bit of Langst here. 
> 
> BUT THERE IS A GOOD REASON FOR THERE TO BE!!
> 
> BECAUSE IN THE VERY VERY VERY NEAR FUTURE
> 
> THERE WILL BE
> 
> PROTECTIVE SHIRO
> 
> AND A SHIRO AND LOTOR MEETING
> 
> Boom
> 
> Dropped that on ya.
> 
> Exciting right?!?!?!?!?!!!! 
> 
> SO YEAH!! BOOM
> 
> I've also seen a lot of comments excited about the Allura and Lance shopping chapter
> 
> THAT IS ALSO COMING UP IN THE VERY VERY NEAR FUTURE!!
> 
> Also
> 
> AWKWARD ADORBS SHIRO???
> 
> BITCH THIS CHAPTER IS JAM PACKED WITH HIM
> 
> SO STRAP IN!!!!
> 
> Also I absolutely love all your comments KEEP EM COMIN BBY

His hands were sweaty.

 

His heart was racing.

 

His body was shaking. 

 

Shiro was an awkward mess. Like it was ridiculous how awkward he was about it. Lance didn't even say the word 'date' but he couldn't help it. It was still an outing with food with  **Lance.**

 

He doesn't get this way when he and Keith go out for lunch every now and then, or when Allura brings donuts to the station and they just chill out and eat together with the rest of the officers. 

 

It was all because of Lance. 

 

Only Lance could do this to this giant lovable guy. 

 

And it literally all started with him crawling through his window. 

 

The both of them were already walking their way down to the restaurant since it was way too fucking hot to get in a giant metal hunk of junk. The AC wouldn't even kick in before they reached the damn place so it was basically pointless to drive.  

 

Occasionally, his hand would brush against Lance's and he tried to play it off all cool by bringing it up towards his neck and scratch it, but, I mean, Shiro. My man. That'll only be normal the first 2 times you do it. More than that and Lance will be-okay he's 

already confused. Shiro. Just move your hand away slightly. Or.

Better solution.

 

GRAB HIS DAMN HAND!

 

I'm sorry. I know the narrator isn't supposed to lose their cool but I mean, I'm rooting for them?? So?? Like yes?? 

 

Anyways. 

 

Shiro refused to act normally every time their knuckles so much as  _ brushed  _ each other. 

I love this awkward boy. But seriously. Honey. Just, please. 

 

Lance liked this boy. He really did. He also loved the fact that such a big beautiful handsome glorious man is so awkward. It adorable as all bloody hell. But Lance is trying to drop some  _ hints  _ here. That knuckle brushing?? Not on accident. This boy just wants to hold hands with that other boy. But that other boy's adorable awkwardness is getting IN HIS WAY! Or maybe he just doesn't wanna hold hands? Pfft. Ridiculous. Lance has the softest baby hands anyone's ever held. Literally, ask all of his ex-girlfriends and boyfriends. They may have gone different ways, but by god, they would hold his hands again in a heartbeat. They were  **that great.**

 

But no. Shiro isn't doing it. He isn't having any of it. Does he not know how amazing his hands are? Maybe he isn't gay?? No. No no no. Hunk was dropping some serious hints this morning. Lance was a dense guy, but he was able to figure out that  _ something  _ **_gay_ ** must have happened with Shiro. So that must mean he isn't Shiro's type?? Is he not attracted to the beautifully tan Cuban boy that is Lance McClain?? Lance was dying inside. Shiro was dying inside. 

 

These boys are a wreck.

  
  


Please save them. 

 

Holy shit! They finally reached their destination!! Oml?? WHat? ThEy DidNt dIE?!

 

Miracles I tell ya. Miracles. 

 

Okay, so, Lance and Shiro enter the wonderful world that is IHOP and they immediately dash to a booth. 

 

“Oh thank god. I  _ hate  _ sitting at actual tables.” Shiro groaned in agreement, immediately relaxing into the padded booth seat. (Lance did the same, duh). 

 

“So, what’re you going to get? Any ideas?” asked Shiro as he looked around to see if a waitress was in their vicinity. Lance hummed, placing a finger on his chin. 

 

“Probably my usual.”

 

“Usual?”

 

“Yup!”

 

“You come to IHOP enough to have a  _ usual?”  _ Shiro asked. I mean, Lance can do whatever. No judgement. Shiro wouldn’t mind coming to IHOP enough to have a usual. He’d welcome it with open arms. But, like, most people who  _ do  _ have a usual at IHOP, they’re usually 200 pounds overweight and they come here on rascals. 

 

Lance was too skinny to have a usual at an IHOP! He just was!! Shiro cleared his throat along with his thoughts. 

 

“So what exactly  _ is  _ your usual?” 

 

“I get a stack of three waffles, whipped cream in between each of them, and then I top it off with whip cream, strawberries, and chocolate drizzle! With a side of chocolate milk of course!” Shiro stared at him in amazement. How did this boy exercise?? What was his secret?! Because Shiro knew some people down at the station who  _ really  _ could use it. They’re cops for crying out loud! 

 

Before he could even stop himself, he spouted out the first words he could think of.

 

“Where does it all go?”

 

Lance looked at him dumbly, confused.

 

“Uhm, like, my food?? Because that goes in my belly good sir. Do you not know human anatomy? Cause I don’t wanna be the person who explains bowel movements over afternoon breakfast.” Shiro flushed and sat up straight shaking his head.

 

“No! Not what I meant! I meant it as in where does the food go, because you know, you’re really skinny.” 

 

Did he sound weird?? He probably did.

 

_ ‘Good going. He probably thinks you’re some weirdo.’  _

 

Unexpectedly, Lance bursted out laughing, hand doing a poor attempt to cover up his fit of giggles and bursts. Shiro flushed even more at the action, embarrassment clear on his features. Lance wiped a tear from his eye, sighing happily and then making eye contact.

 

“I-I’m sorry, It’s just, that-that,” he wheezed, breath obviously still taken from the laughter, “No one’s ever called me skinny before.” 

 

What…? 

 

Did Shiro even hear him right???

 

_ ‘No one’s ever called him skinny….?’ _

 

“What?” Shiro was the one with a dumbfounded look on his face. Lance shrugged and his smile went from a wide broad grin to a small barely noticeable one. 

 

“I mean yeah, cause why would they? Call me skinny, I mean.”

  
Shiro blinked in astonishment. 

 

“Because...you are…?”

Lance playfully pushed his shoulder from across the table and rolled his eyes.

 

“Pfft, okay Shiro you can stop with the joke now.” 

 

_ ‘Does Lance not see himself that way?’  _

 

“But Lance, you  _ are  _ skinny.” 

 

Immediately Lance’s smile was wiped off of his face completely, and all playfulness was extinguished. What was this feeling? Who was this Lance? 

  
Lance looked down at the hands in his lap, twiddling with his thumbs. 

  
He shrugged again. 

 

“Seriously Shiro, it isn’t funny anymore.” 

 

Shiro wanted to say so many things.

 

Ask so many questions.

 

Why do you look so sad?

 

How can you not see how skinny you are?

 

Where did your usual goofy smile go?

 

Where’s the twinkle in your eye?

 

**Who hurt you, and how did they do it?**

  
  


But before Shiro could even open his mouth, the waitress came bounding up and smiled. 

 

“Hello, welcome to IHOP, sorry for such a long wait, pretty busy today, what would you fine gentleman like?” 

 

“My usual!” Lance spoke up, cheerfulness somehow back. 

 

“Of course Lance. And for you?” She looked at Shiro expectantly, and Shiro quickly ordered two plain waffles, extra butter, and OJ. She nodded and left, and it was Lance and Shiro again.    
  


“Pfft, man, this just goes to show how much of a pig I am, huh?” Lance jokes, but the tone sounds like he means it. Shiro’s brows furrow and he looks down at the table.

  
  


**_‘Lance….I will never let anyone tell you such ridiculous things ever again.’_ **

  
  


And so they waited.


	12. The One Where Shiro's A Firetruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance have fluffy fluff times and then Lance has a sad panic attack because a certain BITCH DECIDED TO FUCKING GO TO IHOP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHO I AM BAAAAACK. Onhonhon yes it is short but aren't all of my chapters?? Which I am very sorry for btw. But also I mean, I'm fucking SICK. 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> BITCH YES
> 
> THINGS GON GET HEATEEEEED 
> 
> But not in the sexy fun time way we all want Lance and Shiro to have. 
> 
> I mean hint hint Lotor??

 

It was weird. Lance was acting completely normal. It was like the whole incident didn’t even happen. Lance was happily gobbling up his stack of food like there was no tomorrow, and hell, he looked adorable doing it. Suddenly there was a garbled noise coming from him, and Shiro looked at him in concern, only to notice that Lance was just trying to speak with his mouth stuffed to full capacity. Shiro raised an eyebrow in amusement, chuckling lightly at the blush that bloomed over his cheeks. Lance swallowed it all down and took a big breath in and laughed. 

 

“God! This is  _ delicious!  _ Shiro, my man, you have  _ got  _ to try this!” Shiro smiled awkwardly and scratched his cheek, looking off to the side. 

 

“While I’m sure it  _ is  _ delicious, I’m a cop. I’ve got to watch myself.” Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully, digging his fork into the stack that was once 3 was now 1 and a quarter and cut out a bite that was smothered in whipped cream and strawberries and lifted it up, directing it toward Shiro. 

 

“Oh please, you’re the fittest person I know. And I know a lot of people. One bite isn’t gonna kill ya, now eat!” The forkful of sweet waffles was moved closer to Shiro’s lips and Shiro stared at it as if it was holding a gun to his head. 

 

“L-Lance, I’m fine, re-” and Lance didn’t even give him the chance to finish, stuffing the sweet waffles into his mouth and by god, they  _ were  _ delicious! Shiro should get that the next time he comes here. Which will probably be  _ very  _ soon considering the fact that he now has an  _ amazing  _ memory with Lance here.The fork slipped away from his mouth, only leaving the waffles and whipped cream mixture. He looked at Lance and a cocky smirk and smug eyes greeted him.

 

Fine then. Two can play at that game. He refuses to give in! The delicious sweet waffles rested on his tongue, the whip cream melting and oh my god this was torture. The longer he sat there with the food unchewed, the smugger Lance got! 

 

.

.

.

.

Okay, he gives. He bites down and  **heaven.** This is the most amazing waffle he has ever tasted. The whipped cream only adds to the heavenly taste and crunch and, oh my god, he totally forgot about the strawberries!

 

The moment he swallowed his mouth was begging for more. 

 

_ ‘Restrain yourself Shiro.’  _ he warned himself.

 

Lance smiled brightly and laughed loudly. Typical Lance. Shiro smiled back and sighed happily. This was really nice. Suddenly, Shiro felt a wave of heat crash into his face.

 

**Lance fed him.**

 

**_Lance._ **

 

**_Fed him._ **

 

Oh my god??

 

OH MY GOD LANCE FED HIM. 

 

Now Shiro’s face was a firetruck red because this boy, I tell you what, this boy is such an awkward tol bean. 

 

Eats off the same fork as Lance?? 

 

Heart attack. 

 

Lance feeds him  _ while  _ using the same fork he ate off of??

 

Fucking  **_STROKE!_ **

 

FUCKING **_CARDIAC ARREST!_ **

 

This boy needs help.

 

Save this boy.

 

Lance laughed and Shiro's blush darkened impossibly more and that only made Lance laugh  _harder_ which made Shiro blush  ** _more_** and it was just honestly a vicious cycle. Lance's laughter finally died down, causing Shiro's blush to die down as well and they both sighed. They were just having the best time. Lance looked off into the restaurant, hoping to flag down one of the waitresses so he could get a couple more waffles to go, but instead, he saw someone he had hoped to never see again. His heart quickened and strained against his ribcage as if it was trying to run away. His palms became clammy and his eyes were wide with fear. He ducked down and tears were already forming unwillingly at the corners of his eyes as the man started walking towards him. The only thing he could hear was the fast hard beating of his heart, and a name he'd hoped to one day be able to forget. 

 

**Lotor.**

 


	13. Shiro vs. Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BEAST is released when Shiro and Lotor meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucked and I apologize.
> 
> I wrote it while wolfing down 2 corndogs and jamming out to fucking Britney Spears, Eminem, and Snoop Dog.

Shiro was deeply confused. One minute Lance was laughing his ass off  ~~which fuck man that was the most adorable thing Shiro has ever witnessed,~~ and then the next he was leaning his head down on the table and shaking, almost as if he was... _crying??_

 

Before Shiro could even open his mouth to speak, a deep accented voice cut through the air and sent chills down his spine. 

 

 **"Of course you'dbe here. Only _you_ have the confidence to come here on a regular basis.  _Good for you."_** Shiro didn't know who it was, but just the way he greeted Lance made his fists clench tightly. He watched as Lance lifted his head up,  _ **tears**_ in his eyes as he looked up at the towering man with silver hair. And were those pointed ears? The fuck? Lance weakly smiled and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"H-Hey Lotor. What're yo-u doing here?" God his voice sounded so  _strained._

Who in the actual  **fuck** was this guy?

Why the **fuck** was he making Lance cry?

Why the **fuck** did he even approach them?

What the **fuck** was with that greeting?

Someone better cough up some answers real fucking soon before Shiro releases what his co-workers dubbed  _ **'The Beast'.**_

"Oh you know, just dropping by to pick up some waffles for my  _dog._ But even I feel bad feeding him such junk, but I'm in a hurry." 

Shiro was gripping the table now, having already drawn blood from his fingertips digging into the palm of his hand. Was he implying Lance was lower than this assholes  _dog?_

"I-I see." Lance didn't know what else to say. Whenever he was face to face with Lotor, all of the insults, low blows, and insecurities flashed through his mind and bubbled up inside of him and he ended up drawing blanks. He could feel Shiro staring him down from the opposite end of the table, the demand for some sort of explanation radiating off of him. Lance gulped, fully facing Shiro and jumping the moment he saw the dark expression on the usually friendly and warm officer. 

_'What's wrong with Shiro...?'_

"Uh- _um,_ S-Shiro this is Lo-Lotor. My ex-boyfriend." His voice cracked disgustingly at Lotor's name. Lotor was right. His voice  _is_ annoying. He should refrain from talking so much. 

At the mention of him being Lance's  _ **ex**_ Shiro's grip tightened almost impossibly, using every fiber of his being to calm himself. 

_'Patience yields focus. Patience yields focus. Patience yie-'_

Then it hit him.

_**Hard.** _

**Lotor.**

_'_ _Lance's ex-boyfriend. That bastard knocked Lance down until he was just a formal shell of himself. He's the reason Lance doesn't have any faith in himself anymore.'_ Pidge's words rang through his head. 

 _'L-Lotor...'_ Lance's voice at the time sounded so upset,  _broken._

This was the guy.

**This is the piece of shit that hurt Lance.**

_**The guy he hated from the moment he saw Lance's tears.** _

The beast has been released. 

Shiro stood up, rising to his full height, towering above the silver-haired douchebag who obviously got fucking  _surgery_ to get  **elf ears.** Shiro's hands loosened at his sides and he brought his real one up to clasp harshly on the man's shoulder, causing both Lance and Lotor to jump. Lotor looked up to meet the stormy grey that was Shiro's eyes and tried to back away. 

Shiro was radiating  _power._ Just looking into his gaze made Lotor's knees turn to jello and make him almost fall to his knees and surrender. 

 _This_ was the infamous beast. 

His co-workers have claimed he was nothing like Shiro, so they gave the 'beast' a completely different name. 

**Kuro.**

He tightened his grip on his shoulder, keeping him from actually falling. Wordlessly, he pushed him backwards and out the door, taking whatever he was about to do outside. Lance scrambled to get up and made eye contact with a couple of the waitresses and other workers and they nodded. He ran out after Shiro and Lotor. When he stepped outside his eyes widened and he ran up to Shiro, pulling at his prosthetic that was currently pinning Lotor against the wall and whispering something into his ear that made Lotor's eyes widen in fear. 

_"Don't touch him. Don't talk to him. **Don't even look him.** I've heard about you, and people like you make me sick. How dare you try and degrade and treat him like he's  **nothing.** You were lucky for him to even **talk** to you, let alone  **date** you. Now if I  **ever** see you try to pull that shit again, you'll be having a conversation with my fist. Understood?" _

Lotor nodded weekly.

_"I **said, do you understand?" **_

"I-I understand!"

_"Good."_

Shiro backed away from him, dark storm cloud eyes turning back to their usual bright silver and looked over at a distressed Lance. He grabbed his hand and started marching towards their apartment complex, giving one last smile back to the man still shaking like a leaf against the wall of the IHOP. Pathetic. He _might_ have gone just a lil bit overboard, but hey. Hunk told him some of the fucked up shit he did to Lance and what kind of night terrors Lance still suffers from because of it. Fuck no. They were walking in complete silence, hands still gripped together until Lance spoke up, voice trembling, but with something else instead of fear. 

 _"That was **SO COOL!**_ Like OH MY GOD! Shiro that was badass!" Lance laughed loudly, clutching his side with his free hand. Shiro timidly rubbed the back of his neck, this time with the hand that wasn't holding Lance's. 

Wait.

 

THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS. 

Fuck yeah. 

Finally. 

 

"I-It was nothing. I guess I just went a little wild. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! Shiro, there's nothing to be sorry for! I'm actually, really grateful. Thank you, Shiro." A light pink dusted over both of their faces and Shiro cleared his throat. 

"Of course...and Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything he's ever said to you is a lie. I may not know everything about what happened, but I know that much is true. You're perfect the way you are Lance. Because you're  _you."_

Lance didn't reply but instead found the ground more interesting as the blush on his cheeks brightened. Shiro accepted it and found the bashfulness cute and continued on wordlessly. 

 

They didn't even notice when their hands shifted into the proper holding position. 

 

What cuties. 

 


	14. Lance and Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking a little deeper into Lance and Lotor's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best way to update, but to continue on with the story I have brewing in my mind, we need to take a lil deeper look into their past. SORRY

Lotor. The person Lance loved and despised at the same time. He met him at a bar one slow Saturday night. He sat there, drinking a Shirley temple while Hunk and Pidge screamed their hearts out singing along to ‘We Will Rock You’ using spoons as microphones. The bar was filled with the usual that went there and they exchanged small chatter here and there every time they went up to the bar to get a refill or try something else. Everyone was laughing and humming along to Pidge and Hunks screeches, and it was just a nice time overall. Kind of like a family if you will. 

The door rang, announcing someone’s arrival, and Lance swiveled in his bar stool to see who it could be. In walked a tall, skinny but fit, silver-haired man, with pointed ears. A newcomer. The strange man looked around the small cozy bar. Their eyes met. Lance smiled and lifted his pink colored drink up in greeting. The man walked over and took a seat next to him, smiling charmingly back at him. 

“Never seen you around here before. Name’s Lance.” Lance stuck his hand out politely in greeting, the stranger shaking it firmly.

“Lotor.”

“Well, how about I buy you a drink? And don’t flatter yourself, I do this for every new face I see.” Lance winked, and the rest was history. 

  
  
  


Two weeks they had been dating. Pidge and Hunk seemed uncomfortable around him, which was odd. They usually warmed up to the people who stuck around Lance for more than 5 days. Lance didn’t want to push the matter, so he ignored it. 

He had been getting ready for a party Lotor had invited him to, black tie. He stood in the mirror, smiling at himself. He hummed delightfully, excited to show Lotor how good he looked. The knock on his door signaled his arrival. Lance squealed in excitement, and rushed to the door with a loud  _ ‘Coming!’  _

He opened the door excitedly, but instead of seeing the look of awe on his face, he was greeted with furrowed brows and a disgusted, snarled lip. 

**“Please tell me you aren’t going out like that.”**

The disgust and disappointment rang through Lance’s ears and he slouched. 

“O-Oh well, you see, um-”

“Nevermind, just try and ignore all the looks you’ll surely get. Let’s go.” 

“N-No! Wait! I-I’m not wearing this. Psssshhh. That’s ridiculous. I just wore this as a joke! Give me a little extra time!” Lotor hummed in approval, and Lance dashed away in his bedroom, the door shutting with a slam. 

 

Lance was ugly.

  
  


They were going to eat out, at Lotor’s suggestion of course. They were walking down the street, hand in hand, and Lotor had asked Lance where he wanted to go. Lance hummed, smiling and thinking about all of his favorite places to eat out with Hunk and Pidge. 

“Ooh! How about there?! They’ve got really good burgers.” Lance pointed excitedly to a place down the sidewalk. Lotor didn’t say anything, prompting Lance to look over at him only to meet Lotor’s judgemental gaze as it raked up and down Lance’s body.

“Burgers...aren’t those a little,  **fatty.”** Lance subconsciously closed into himself, trying to make himself look smaller as he looked off to the side. 

“On second thought, there’s this vegan place I know of,” Lance suggested this time in a small voice. Lotor smiled in approval. 

  
“Great suggestion. Lead the way.” 

 

Lance was fat. 

  
  


It was one of those days where neither of them had to work and they were able to just relax at Lotor’s place. They were watching a movie, and Lance got up to get a drink of water, humming along the way. As he was filling up his glass, he called out into the living room.

“Do you want anything?” Lance smiled, waiting for a request. Instead, he hurt an irritated sigh and a groan of annoyance. 

**“Do you ever shut up?”**

“H-Huh?” 

“I love you, I really do, but god, your voice….” Lance’s smile dropped, and his fist clenched tightly at his side. He didn’t reply and just sat down next to him. Silently.

 

Lance was annoying. 

 

A year and a half. All Lance heard was criticism. He dulled. Lance wasn’t allowed to hang out with Hunk and Pidge and he didn’t make his ridiculous pickup lines or cheesy jokes he used to make. 

Lance wasn’t himself anymore.

He walked into their shared apartment earlier than normal, getting off of work sooner than expected, hands filled with groceries. He shut the door quietly, knowing Lotor was sleeping away his day off. Lance set the bags onto the kitchen counter and slowly made his way to their bedroom to check on Lotor. When he reached the door, a loud feminine gasp greeted his ears and his hand jerked away from the knob as if it was on fire. He froze, straining his ears to hear, praying he was wrong like he always was. 

 

_ “Lotor~!”  _

 

Lance wasn’t lovable.    
  
  


Their relationship ended. Lance moved away from Lotor, but his words stuck. Constantly on repeat in his mind. Pidge and Hunk brought back the old Lance, but Lotor will forever be there in the back of his mind. Shaming every little thing he did. 

 

**Lotor was inescapable.**


	15. Just a cute lil bonding moment w/ Shiro and Lance plus a call from Lura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little bonding moment w/ Shiro & Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE UPDATE.
> 
> Short.
> 
> But sweet.
> 
> Sorry it took so long.   
> LOVING THE COMMENTS BTW!!

 

Lance swiftly shakes his head of Lotor, deciding to focus on the warmth of Shiro's hand enveloping his own. It was odd. Lance had only known Shiro a little over a month and a half, but for the first time in a long time, Lance felt safe. Lance smiled warmly, gazing up at the approaching apartment complex that they both lived in, not even angry or disappointed in the slightest, happy to just have  _this_ moment. His heart was beating erratically, but instead of fear and anxiety, it was affection and warmth. All that time being haunted by Lotor when he wasn't even there, was wiped away in an instant with Shiro. 

He felt wanted. 

 

Shiro squeezed his hand lightly, heart beating out of control. He was nervous, happy, and scared all at the same time.

Was Lance okay with Shiro holding his hand?

Was Lance  _okay?_

Was his hand too sweaty? God he hoped not. 

Was his face red? It felt red. It probably looked red. 

Could Lance see it? He prayed that he couldn't.

 

Shiro risks a glance down from the sky and at Lance's face, only to practically drop dead on the spot at Lance's tan features being accompanied by a soft peach glow and fond smile. 

Lance feels Shiro's stare and turns his head, making eye contact. They stop walking and just stare into the other's eyes, not saying a word. 

"Shir-"

"Lan-"

They interrupt each other, and start stammering, encouraging the other to speak first. 

"N-No you go!"

"Lance it's fine I-I wanna hear what you have to say first!" Lance nods, deciding to end the awkward stuttering and politeness. Lance opens his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by an obnoxiously loud ring coming from his pocket. They jump, but don't move apart or break contact. Lance's free hand rummages around in his pocket before he pulls out his phone and looks at the caller ID. 

"Unknown??" He curiously looks up at Shiro, as if he would know, and Shiro looks just as confused as him. He shrugs and bring the phone up to his ear, answering in his normal chipper voice. 

"Hello?" 

 _"Lance! It's me, Allura! I take it you never added me to your contacts. Anyways, I got tired of waiting so I just got Matt to cough up your number. You, me, the mall, tomorrow at 1, see you there. We're going shopping!"_ Allura squealed and Lance's eyes visibly lit up with excitement. 

"Sure thing! See ya there Lura!" 

_"Lura?"_

"I'll come up with something better tomorrow."

_"Gotcha. See you tomorrow then. Oh, and one more thing?"_

"Hm?"

_"Tell Shiro I said hi for me, will you?"_

"Yup! Alright I gotta go, but see you!" 

_"Bye!"_

Lance hung up the phone and smiled widely. 

Shiro looked confused, I guess he didn't get that 'Lura' was Allura. Before Shiro could ask, Lance spoke up cheerily. 

"Allura said hi. Also, I won't be around tomorrow, I'm going shopping!" Lance fist pumped the air excitedly, and Shiro laughed. They settled down and continued walking to their complex,  _still_ holding hands. 

 

 

 

 


	16. Halloween Party PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Allura go shopping, get costumes, and throw a party. 
> 
> Also, Lance totally steals Shiro's breath away btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO YES, I AM BACK!
> 
> I am so sorry, I guess I just kinda took a break the whole month of October, it was completely unplanned but I wanted to make sure my grades stayed up and just relax and all that jazz. 
> 
> So as an apology, here's an extra long chapter that I meant to post on Halloween, but I was out dressed as Winnie the Pooh with mah hoes. We were basically the oldest people going trick or treating and a lot of people gave us questioning stares but hey, you're never too old for Halloween, and definitely not too old for free candy, am I right? 
> 
> So enjoy part 1 and part 2 will be posted soon! 
> 
> I'm glad to be back and I hope you guys are glad to have me back :D
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> Btw also not proofread, but then again, when are the rest of mine?? :3

It was getting closer and closer to Halloween, and for once in his life, Lance didn't have a costume. But! There was a very good reason! He put off going out and buying a costume alone so that he could do it with Allura! He was so excited because today was the day he was going to hang out with Allura and get the all time _sexiest_ costume to ~~seduce~~ get Shiro to notice him as a, more than a friend way. Hunk was trying to tell him something, and at first he had his hopes up and thought _'Yay! Shiro thinks I'm a babe and totally digs me'_ but now only thinks that Hunk was just trying to tell him that he was gay, and that you know, Lance’s dream type was actually gay.

 

If Shiro didn’t dig him in that way, then fine. But he had to at least think of Lance as attractive, and Lance was going to do just that.

 

His phone buzzed and he quickly whipped it out to see who texted.

 

 **Princess :** I’m here come on!

 

Lance literally _squealed_ and ran out his door, almost colliding into Allura. _Almost._

 

“Woah there! Slow it down!” Allura laughed out as she took a step back from the still off balanced Lance. She eyed him up and down and nodded to herself.

 

Lance was wearing pastel purple shorts that only went down to a little about mid thigh, a hawaiian shirt, and a blank tank top underneath with sandals. Allura on the other hand was wearing bright blue jean shorts and a flowy white tank top with orange flowers on it with sandals of her own. It truly was a hot and stylish day.

 

She smiled brightly and linked her arm up with Lance’s.

 

“Let’s go pick out a costume.” she spoke cheerily as they started their walk to the mall.

 

“And more. There’s no way I’m stopping this shopping spree at just a _costume.”_ Lance spoke up. Allura side glanced and sighed happily.

 

“If you and I weren’t so hot and bothered over different people, I’d snag you for myself.” Lance’s face flushed a deep red as he jumped up and looked over at her with eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Allura laughed loudly and waved her hand passively.

 

“Oh don’t pretend like you don’t have a thing for Shiro. We can all see it, well, except for him. That man is oddly oblivious.” Lance made a pained and embarrassed noise and Allura laughed loudly again.

 

“You don’t have anything to worry about! Shiro isn’t the only oblivious one here.” She muttered the last part and Lance looked at her curiously. Then something hit him.

 

“Wait just a minute! You said you were ‘hot and bothered’ over someone too! Who is it?! TELL ME!” Lance jumped up excitedly as Allura was now blushing and looking off to the side in embarrassment.

  
“O-Oh would you lookie there! The mall! Let’s go Lance!”

 

“No no no no! Don’t try to change the subject on me fancy pants! Who is it? Someone I know.”

 

“W-Well, it was fairly recent...I believe she goes by the name of _‘Pidge’_ if I’m not mistaken. Well, I-I mean, that’s what I heard you, Hunk, and Matt calling her anyway.” Her blushed deepened as the silence swept over them and Lance stopped her tracks, having Allura stop and turn back in embarrassed curiosity. Lance had his mouth open, eyes wide, and she was pretty sure he stopped breathing.

 

“DUDE!” Lance suddenly shouted, making the silver haired woman jump in place. Lance’s agape mouth quickly morphed into a huge smile as he did a happy dance in place.

 

“La-”

 

“GAH THIS IS SO GREAT!” Lance’s fist pumped in the air as he continued dancing like a chicken with its head cut off.

  
“Lance...people are staring.”

 

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THEM! I CARE ABOUT _YOU!_ You and Piiiiiidgey sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Fiiirst comes loooove! Then comes maaaariiiaaaage! Then comes a- wait a minute. Both of you are chicks….I mean, you can still have kids, but Pidgette isn’t really a kid person-”

 

“Neither am I really, they’re cute but i don’t want to have one, at least, not for a long time anyways.”

 

“Exactly. So hmmm. OH! Then comes a computer with all the updates!”

 

“But that doesn’t really rhyme.”

  
“WHO CARES YOU’VE GOT A THING FOR PIDGE AND I SHIP IT SO HARD OH MY LAWD!” Lance’s face was practically splitting open and he was trying to calm himself.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m gucci now. I’m good. Good. SO! Let’s go shopping and let’s gossip!! Mainly about you!” Allura smirked and shook her head.

 

“Now, now Lance. I want to hear some stuff about you and Shiro as well.” Lance stopped and blushed some more.

 

“That’s what I thought. Now,” she linked her arm with his and started marching into the mall, “let’s go pick out some outfits that’ll make Shiro and Pidge’s jaws _drop.”_

 

Lance gulped and nodded, and the both quickened their steps and walked into the mall.

 

.

.

.

 

Lance’s eyes were practically popping out of his head. Everywhere he looked, an amazing and sexy costume greeted his gaze and-was he drooling? Probably. He looked over and-wow okay she was drooling too. She nudged Lance and her eyes sharpened like a predator as she gazed upon the millions of jaw dropping costumes-the prey.

 

“Go ahead and go crazy Lance. _I’m buying.”_ Lance practically zoomed off, but it wasn’t like he left Allura behind, because she was right next to him ready to choose something to really make Pidge notice her.

 

Lance was looking at all of the models on the pieces of cardboard that came in the packages, showing off how the costume looked, but on people who were much more attractive than the people who usually bought them. But Lance smirked. They might as well make him and Allura some of the models, because they would rock each and every one of them.

 

“LANCE!” Allura squealed from down the aisle he was in and he quickly ran over to see what she found. In her hands was a ‘sexy’ chewbacca outfit and Lance as well, squealed like a middle school girl mixed with a pig.

 

 _“Dude._ Pidge is such a fucking Star Wars **nerd.** If you get that, I guarantee she’ll be drooling all over the place.

 

Allura basically screamed at that and hugged it to her chest. It was the last one left and she gave everyone the death glare who tried to get even a peek at it. She slapped a hand on Lance’s shoulder, predatory stare back on as she grinned evilly.

 

“Now time to find yours!”

 

Lance smiled and jumped up in place, literally shaking out of excitement. Before he could even scan his brain for what he could possibly want, Allura grabbed his hand and dragged him off to another section.

 

“Lance! I think I found the perfect one for you!” Lance perked up and looked at her with curious eyes.

 

“Which one?!” he yelled, getting a couple of weird looks from other shoppers.

 

 _“This.”_ Lance looked down at the costume Allura had in her hands and gasped. It. Was. **Perfect.**

 

“Lura you’re a GODDESS!” She laughed.

 

“I know,” she started heading towards the checkout, both of their costumes in hand.

 

“Let’s go get this party planned and started.”

 

“Hell yeah!” Lance loudly agreed.

.

.

.

The two, after a long day of shopping, collapsed on Lance’s couch, sighing out of relief and happiness. Immediately Allura shot up and smiled widely.

 

“Okay! Who’s all coming to the party! Pidge and Shiro for sure, and that large friend you call Hunk. Shiro’s brother Keith, our mutual friend Matt, and your wacky mustached friend Coran! But who else?” Lance smiled widely and scooted right next to her and quickly pulled out his phone, silently encouraging Allura to do the same. She pulled out hers and gave him a curious look.

 

“Let’s go through our contacts and see what kind of people we’d like at the paaaartaaaay!” Lance loudly explained, causing Allura to giggle and nodded quickly, pulling up her contacts list right away.

 

“Okay, so here’s all of the people I think should come from mine,” started Allura, Lance preparing to listen.

 

**Silent but Deadly**

**He Man**

**Horse Face**

**Jaeger Bomb**

**Bushy Brows**

**Four Eyes**

**Baldy**

**Bottomless Pit**

**Freckled Jesus**

 

Lance frowned.

“Lance? What’s wrong?”

 

“Well, I’m sure they’re all great people and all, but I thought your nicknames were going to be funnier!”

 

“What?! They are funny! How dare you?! I bet yours such even more!”

 

“Oh yeah?!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Okay then!” Lance shoved his party potential guests in her face as she huffed, reading off his chosen guests.

 

**Hunks Precious GF**

**Brother Complex**

**Brother Complex 2.0**

**Would rather be doing 4 sword style**

**No way a straight guy would have such swirly eyebrows**

**What are you an idiot sandwich**

**If you want to be rich you have to be a bitch**

**Ginger snap**

**Who tf even wears a straw hat**

 

“...How are these funny?” Allura finally asked.

 

“Hmph. Of course you don’t find them amusing. You’ll only get the jokes once you meet them.”

 

“Ugh same. Trust me, once you see Armin you’ll see why his contact name is ‘He Man’.” Allura giggled to herself after thinking of the blonde bookworm.

 

“And the moment you see Sanji, you’ll understand my suspicions of his sexuality once you see his eyebrows. And you’ll also get my masterbation joke in Zoro’s.” Lance laughed loudly thinking of his ‘moss’ headed friend.

 

“I do have a question though.” Allura spoke up, catching Lance’s attention.

 

“Hm?”

 

“What’s with the ‘brother complex’ and the ‘brother complex 2.0’?”

 

“Oh! Those would be Ace and Sabo. Just wait and see how they are around Luffy. You’ll get it in no time.” They smiled and laughed together, quickly sending out invites and getting their party started.

.

.

.

The music was booming, people were dancing and meeting, drinks were flowing, and Lance couldn’t be happier. He had introduced Allura to his friends, and she immediately choked on her drink the moment she met Sanji, instantly getting what Lance was saying before. It was still very early in the party, so not everyone has arrived yet.   


That includes the two people Lance and Allura were looking forward to the most.

 

Shiro and Pidge.

 

Allura was absolutely rocking her sexy chewbacca outfit, but Lance wasn’t so sure about his.

 

 _‘Shiro is totally_ **_weak_ ** _when it comes to superheroes!’_

 

Lance nervously played with the tight booty shorts that hugged his waist perfectly as he looked through the crowd, waiting for his _next door neighbor_ for crying out loud to arrive. Why the hell is it taking him so long?! HE’S JUST A WALL AWAY! Pidge being absent is more understandable. She isn’t in the same fucking building as him.

 

Allura nudged him in the ribs, causing his gaze on the floor to meet hers at his side, only to have her head tilt towards the doorway a sly smile and a bright blush present on her cheeks.

  
Lance turned to face the front door and his heart immediately jumped and decided to run a marathon the moment he saw Shiro. Shiro was a policeman...but he was _pretty damn sure_ that **that** uniform was allowed or even **_legal._ ** His breathing quickened and he tried to calm himself. Then Pidge started coming into sight and, _oh that’s why Allura was blushing,_ she was dressed in quite the revealing **butler** costume. Huh. That’s Pidge for ya. Instead of just going as a maid, she’s a frickin butler.

 

Allura started to approach Pidge and Lance figured he should do the same to Shiro.

 

He walked by Allura and Pidge (those blushing DORKS) and ended up accidentally making eye contact with Shiro, who’s face suddenly blossomed into a bright red.

 

  
What Shiro saw, was basically just Sex on legs in fucking _tight shorts,_ a crop top, a wonder woman headband, **heels,** and was that, _was that fucking lipstick?_

 

Not to mention that the legs that the sex was on, looked **glorious.**

 

Shiro didn’t even notice he was licking his lips.

 

Lance stopped in front of him, looking up from under his lashes and smiled.

 

“Glad you could make it.” all of the breath in Shiro’s body left him in that moment, and it took everything he had just to let out a shaky and whispered, _“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”_

 

Lance giggled, **giggled,** at that and Shiro swore he somehow died and had gone to heaven.

 

The young Cuban male ran his hand gently up Shiro’s good arm and leaned in only slightly.

 

“Let’s go get something to drink.” Shiro could only nod.

 

  
He was completely and utterly **_fucked._ **


End file.
